


Supernatural, Season 3, Episode 11, Mystery Spot

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and later seasons. Complete.





	Supernatural, Season 3, Episode 11, Mystery Spot

Open to Sam waking up to Heat of the Moment by Asia. Despite the dislike I often feel towards Dean, he is adorable here with his big brother teasing and air-guitar playing.

There’s a small scene of Sam not liking the toothpaste and Dean gargling more than necessary just to annoy him.

The next scene has Dean discovering a bra a one-night stand left.

This scene doesn’t annoy me, but it does make me roll my eyes. Bras can be expensive. A woman isn’t likely to leave one behind. Therefore, either he hid and stole it, he convinced her to let him have it so he could brag to his brother, or he obtained it from a shop rather a woman.

In any case, if a woman truly did forget her bra, a gentleman would make an effort to try to return it.

Next, they go to a café, and in the background, foreshadowing abounds as various other characters interact. The brothers sit down to order. After their waitress wanders off, they agree they both want to find Bella, thankfully without using misogynist language, but right now, they should focus on other things. The current case is a missing professor who was a major sceptic.

The waitress, Doris, comes over with their food. She accidentally knocks a bottle of hot sauce off her tray.

Outside, some more stuff is set up, and the brothers continue talking about the case. They decide to check out a place called Mystery Spot after dark.

This turns out to be a bad idea. Dean is shot and killed by the owner.

Sam wakes to Asia, again. In the bathroom, he decides it was all a dream, but at the café, he has doubts when everything happens exactly as it did before. This time, however, he catches the hot sauce bottle. He tries to explain things to Dean, and Dean is patient but convinced Sam is simply experiencing déjà vu.

Back outside, Sam decides they’ll check out the Mystery Spot, now, rather than at night.

However, the reckless driving of an elderly man kills Dean.

Restart. Gargling.

At the café, Sam impatiently orders for Dean, and once he catches the hot sauce, he hesitantly explains about Dean dying. Outside, they decide to go to MS, and Sam saves him from the car.

When Dean asks if death via car looked at cool as it did in the movies, Sam understandably doesn’t react well. He waspishly inform Dean that he (Dean) wet himself. Dean is embarrassed and miffed, but instead of going all annoyingly macho over it, he makes the correct point such a thing is a normal reaction to extreme trauma.

At MS, they interview the owner. Sam is impatient, and Dean eventually drags him away. Back outside, Dean calms him down and suggests they keep him (Dean) from dying.

Then, Dean is hit by a piano two men were trying to move earlier.

Restart.

At the café, Sam’s explained things to Dean, and again, Dean suggests keeping him alive will break the loop. In what I think is mainly an effort to give Sam hope, Dean nicely calls out, “Excuse me, sweetheart? Can I get sausage instead of bacon?”

“Sure thing, hon,” Doris agrees.

In some instances, I’d have a problem with the exchange, but due to Doris’s age and Dean’s tone, the scene is pitch-perfect in terms of polite sweetness. He isn’t making her uncomfortable or doing this despite her protests. He just politely and reasonably asks for a change in his order, and she pleasantly agrees.

I bring this up, because, I know there are people who claim certain viewers are oversensitive and can’t appreciate masculine characters. A man doesn’t have to be a misogynist to be masculine. From my experience, few women call waitresses they don’t know by endearments, but many men do. The Winchesters can hunt, drink, have casual sex, cuss, and so on without decrying femininity.

He ends up choking to death on the sausage.

Restart.

Dean’s in the shower, and calling out, he asks why they can’t even get breakfast.

This shows just how much Sam sometimes has Dean wrapped around his finger. Dean’s little brother tells him they can’t get food, and Dean accepts this.

“You’ll thank me when it’s Wednesday!”

Not if he has a freak accident and kills himself via falling in the shower, he won’t.

Music, and then, Dean dies from a bad taco.

Then, Dean is electrocuted when he tries to plug something in.

Music, and the MS owner is all tied up. Sam tears the place apart with an axe, Dean tries to comfort the MS owner, and again, Dean’s willing to sell his soul, miss breakfast, and agree to tie up a law-abiding human as Sam tears apart said human’s business for his brother.

Eventually, however, he tries to calm Sam down, and Sam accidentally kills him with the axe.

Music, and at the café, Sam steals the old man’s keys. When Doris comes, Sam tells her to log in some more hours at the archery range since she’s a terrible shot.

She wanders away, and it’s revealed this is his hundredth loop.

When Doris returns, he catches the hot sauce. After she’s gone, Sam knows exactly what Dean is going to say. This disturbs both of them, though, for different reasons. Sam gives a rundown of everyone in the café.

Outside, Dean again bumps into a woman. After declaring her cute, he realises something and goes to talk to her. It turns out she’s the kid of the disappeared professor. Sam goes to talk to her, and Dean tries to comfort a growly dog.

Music, and Sam is on his laptop at café. He goes on about all the research he’s done on the professor, and as they leave, he notices something different about one of the café’s patron’s orders.

Music, despite no death in the last scene, and at the café, Sam watches the patron closely. Dean’s curious and worried, but Sam’s tersely orders him to eat his breakfast. When the patron leaves, Sam follows with a bag in hand. After leaving a tip, Dean follows closely behind him.

Sam attacks the patron with a stake, and Dean tries to talk him down. Sam reveals he knows the patron is a trickster. Gabriel reveals himself.

He says he dropped the professor in a wormhole. He’s doing this partly, because, it’s fun and partly to get it through to Sam that Dean can’t be saved.

So, either, Gabriel is doing this to make sure Castiel is eventually able to pull Dean out of Hell, or he should really save this lesson for his own brother, not Dean’s. Sam’s willing to do almost anything for his brother, but Cas is so in love, when he says, “Anything you desire,” it turns out he means it.

Sam decides to kill him, but with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, Sam wakes up on Wednesday.

All Dean remembers is Sam being weird and them coming across Gabriel. Sam demands they leave immediately.

“No breakfast,” Dean somewhat mournfully inquires.

“No breakfast,” Sam firmly answers.

Outside, Dean’s loading the car, and one of the patrons Sam established as a robber tries to mug Dean. Inside, hearing the gunshot, Sam goes to find his brother dead.

There’s no music to wake up to.

Six months later, there’s a montage of Sam driving and going through everyday life Winchester-style on auto-control with Bobby leaving voicemails. Congratulating Sam on hunts, he practically begs him to call back. Finally, Bobby calls to say he’s found Gabriel.

Sam goes to where Bobby has most of the ritual set up. It turns out a gallon of fresh blood is needed.

I guess everyone’s supposed to just automatically know it has to be human, but does it all have to be from the same person? Does it have to be from a living one? One option is to use the fake badges to organise a massive blood drive donation and steal the blood needed. Another is to find a fresh corpse to drain. Finally, there’s the option of going after several people and bleeding them as much as safely possible.

However, nope, Sam’s willing to find a person and bleed them dry. Bobby says he called Sam, because, he wanted to see and knock some sense into him. However, since this obviously isn’t gonna happen, he volunteers himself. He says it’s better it be him than a civilian.

Sam balks at killing Bobby, and instead of using this as a stepping-stone to talking him down and reeling him in, Bobby gives a speech about wanting to do this due to them being able to do more than he is.

In response, Sam stabs him with the declaration he’s not Bobby. There’s a long moment when it looks like he was wrong, but Gabriel appears.

He correctly points out Dean and Sam are one another’s weak spots and that practically everyone, including the bad people, has received the memo. Uncaring, Sam just keeps begging for his brother back.

Citing boredom, Gabriel snaps his fingers, and it’s back to Wednesday. Understandably, Sam is clingy and a bit overprotective. When they’re ready to go, Dean asks if anything else is bothering him, and he claims to have had a weird dream. Dean makes a joke he made earlier, and Sam lets him think nothing’s truly wrong.

So, nothing going’s to be done about the professor? He’s just doomed to his fate?

Fin.


End file.
